Goose Sitting
by Red Witch
Summary: You would think that Zach would know better than to let Goose baby sit his kids? He doesn't.


**Goose kind of lost the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters. Here's just one more insane fic that had to get out of my head. **

**Goose Sitting**

"I can't believe you let Goose baby-sit your kids **again,**" Doc groaned as he rode in Ranger One as it headed back to BETA.

"It's only for a few hours," Zach told him as he piloted the ship back from their mission. "And I really didn't want them to be left home alone."

"Maybe they'd have been better off alone," Doc gave his friend a look. "Remember what happened **last** time?"

"It's only for a few hours," Zach restated.

"So was the last time and he nearly burned down your apartment!" Doc pointed out.

"I told the kids to order takeout and not let Goose **near** the stove," Zach said.

"Who's babysitting **who **Captain?" Doc snickered.

"They like Goose," Zach told him. "And Niko was busy. So was Waldo, Zozo, Buzzwang…Pretty much every other ranger at BETA…"

"Captain I know they're your kids but Little Zach is fourteen," Doc said. "He's old enough to look after himself and his sister."

"I think I know what's best for my children thank you very much," Zach glared.

"Yeah letting a Supertrooper watch them, that's real expert parenting," Doc snickered. "How much you want to bet Goose wrecks your apartment again?"

"Gooseman will not wreck my apartment **again,"** Zach told him. "Technically he didn't wreck my apartment the first time. Just the kitchen."

"Fifty credits," Doc smiled. "Fifty credits says that Goose will do something…"

"Goose will not do **anything**," Zach interrupted him.

"Good, then you won't mind a little bet."

"Gambling is strictly against regulations mister!" Zach snapped. "On the other hand if you just happen to buy me a few music CDs on the off chance Goose hasn't done anything I don't see the harm in that."

"And on the off chance Goose has done something you will…I dunno…" Doc thought. "Get me a three day pass for next weekend on Paradise the vacation planet."

"You're going to be a bit busy that weekend installing my new music…" Zach began.

"Ranger Foxx this is Commander Walsh," Walsh's face appeared on the monitor. "You'd better get your butt down here pronto!"

"Is there a problem Commander?" Zach frowned.

"Yes there is actually," Walsh groaned. "There was a little incident with Ranger Gooseman and your children!"

"Incident? Is anyone hurt?" Zach was startled.

"No, but someone **will be** if you don't report as soon as possible!" Walsh shouted. The monitor shut off.

"Goose what have you done **now**?" Zach groaned.

"Should I come with you? Or should I just head straight to my quarters and start packing?" Doc grinned.

"Shut up," Zach growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"GOOSE WHAT DID YOU DO?" Zach shouted at Shane in Walsh's office. "AND WHY DOES THE HANGAR BAY LOOK LIKE A TORNADO HIT IT?"

"Uh…" Jessie gulped. She and Zach Jr. were there as well.

"Things just sort of got out of hand a little…" Shane admitted.

"Oh this I have to hear!" Doc laughed despite the looks he was getting from both Commander Walsh and Zach. "And now I want to hear a story about Father Goose and how **not** to baby sit children!"

"You actually let **him** watch your children?" Walsh gave Zach a look.

"Well you wouldn't do it," Zach gave him a look back. He turned to his son. "All right Zach what happened?"

"First off Dad you might have mentioned the fact that Goose has **never **played a board game in his life," Zach Jr. gave his father a look.

"I didn't know that," Zach blinked.

"Now you do," His son sighed. "It was an interesting experience to say the least. We tried to get him to play Monopoly but once we explained the rules he wouldn't play it."

"It's a stupid game!" Shane snapped. "It teaches kids to be greedy and make all the money you can at the expense of other people."

"Then we tried Clue," Jessica rolled her eyes. "You don't want to **know** some of the questions he asked about that!"

"Hey you should thank me for not wanting to play **that **game," Shane said. "Murder and greed, great family friendly fun! If you want to teach your kids how to kill people Zach, just ask me."

"I must admit I've kept that in mind a few times," Doc smirked.

"Doc!" Zach snapped.

"We finally settled on Mousetrap," Zach Jr. groaned. "Boy **that **was a mistake!"

"Goose got carried away and added a few extra parts to the mousetrap," Jessica gave Shane a look.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that hole in your wall," Shane scratched his head.

"Hole in the wall?" Zach blinked. "You put a **hole** in my wall using a **board game?" **

"And a few extra parts," Shane coughed. "That's when I thought we should try something else."

"Wait what do you mean by extra parts?" Zach held up his hand.

"You know, a bit of wire here…" Shane shrugged. "A paperclip there…An extra spring or two…Some pipes…"

"From the kitchen sink," Jessica gave him a look.

"I stopped the leak didn't I?" Shane asked. "There wasn't that much water damage!"

"Water damage?" Zach did a double take. "**What water damage?"**

"Anyway I just thought we'd try something different," Shane said quickly.

"And what exactly was **your** definition of 'different'?" Zach folded his arms.

"Well I thought that they might want to get some exercise," Shane told him. "And some fresh air."

"Especially with all that smoke in the room," Jessica groaned.

"SMOKE?" Zach shouted. "Did you try to **cook** again?"

"Uh no…" Shane gulped nervously. "Not exactly…"

"He'd never had much experiences with scented candles either," Zach Jr. groaned.

"Well I had to get the smell out of whatever it was that came up the sink pipe!" Shane protested. "I found the candles and tried all of them."

"All of them?" Doc snickered, "What do you mean **all** of them?"

"My mom had a ton of scented candles in this drawer," Zach Jr. explained. He gave a look to Shane. "Emphasis on **had.**"

"By a ton how many candles were there really?" Walsh asked.

"Twelve or thirteen," Shane scratched his head. "I was just curious on how they smelled. I just got a little carried away lighting them. Nothing else caught on fire, just the candles!"

"And part of the sink," Jessica groaned.

"So I took them out for a little walk after that," Shane gulped. "To the hangar bay."

"YOU SET MY SINK ON FIRE!" Zach yelled. "AND THEN YOU TOOK MY KIDS TO THE HANGAR BAY?"

"It's not like I took them out to teach them how to shoot things!" Shane remarked.

"He suggested it but we wouldn't let him," Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Oh this is the easiest three day pass I've **ever** earned," Doc was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. "Keep going! I want to hear more!"

"I just thought I could teach them how to…" Shane stopped himself.

"How to what?" Zach asked.

"How to fly an interceptor," Shane gulped. "I was just going to teach them the basics. I never intended them to actually **start **the ship."

"That was my fault," Jessica admitted. "I hit the wrong button."

"But in her defense she's really good at steering," Shane said quickly. "She maneuvered rather well for her first time and no one got seriously hurt in the hangar bay. Well Buzzwang kind of…"

"They're still trying to get him out of the wall," Walsh groaned.

"Oh I love this!" Doc was leaning against the wall laughing hard, holding his stomach. "Best laugh I've had in years! Gooseman you kill me!"

"Someone should," Zach gave both men a dark look.

"Ranger Foxx…" Walsh groaned. "In the future I think it might be best that you make other arrangements for your family." He glared at Shane. "Safer ones!"

"Kids I think you're old enough to watch yourselves," Zach sighed. He glared at Shane. "Goose, **you** on the other hand are **another story!"**

"I'm sorry," Shane shrunk a little. "If you want I can help fix…"

"NO!" Both Walsh and Zach shouted at the same time. "NO YOU DON'T! NO FIXING **ANYTHING!** FORGET IT!"

"Jessie you could make some extra cash watching the Gooseman," Doc snickered. Shane gave him an angry look.

"Actually Doc," Zach had a wicked look in his eye. "I think it might be nice if Goose joined you on that three day pass to Paradise Planet."

"WHAT?" Doc gasped.

"That's not a bad idea," Walsh grinned. "I think I can arrange for the two of you to spend a lot of time together."

"But…But…" Doc began.

"In fact BETA could **use** a three day vacation from Gooseman," Walsh smirked. "Thank you Ranger Hartford for volunteering to look after him."

"Have fun on Paradise," Zach grinned an evil grin.

"Do they have any shooting galleries there?" Shane asked. "Oh well if they don't I can make one of my own in the hotel room."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Doc wailed.


End file.
